100 Ways to Love You
by The Sunflower Flower
Summary: 100 stories on 8059. Mostly short. May be changed to M later on. PLEASE READ THE END NOTE, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT CHOOSE THE STORY YOU WISH TO READ
1. Love At First Glance

100 Ways to Love You

Chapter 1: Love At First Glance

Rating : T

Gokudera Hayato was fierce, scary, Italian boy. At least in everyone else's eyes, but in the eyes of Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera was unique, gorgeous, and lovely in every way. He had the strangest white hair, but it looked so soft and so beautiful. Sometimes Yamamoto wanted to touch it. The Italian boy also had bright green eyes, not too light but not too dark. They contrasted greatly against his light skin that shone like a burning fire. When Gokudera had first transferred, these things caught Yamamoto's eye immediately. He wondered how such a pretty person could have such an expression. He watched as Tsuna's desk turned over. He didn't say anything, too captivated by the transfer student, but why would that boy come from Italy, such a long way?

Not very long after, he found out. A game, a game called the Mafia Game, which apparently was supposedly real. This was fine, he didn't care how dangerous, as long as he had a reason to be near Gokudera. Yamamoto thanked god for letting Gokudera's house being so close to his, it gave him a reason to walk alone with them. Sometimes, he didn't want to attend practice so he could walk home with the silver haired boy, but his love for baseball was too large, not as large as the growing affection for the other boy. He felt it was wrong, doing all this, all this for a boy. He couldn't help it. Every single time he saw the boy, he wanted to make that face show emotion. Even if it was anger.

He had to tell him sometime, right? He had to. If he didn't, he felt like he would be eaten inside out. To have to keep everything in. He also hated it, the fact that Tsuna could get Gokudera so easily to be happy, but Yamamoto himself had to go to such lengths. As the days went by, the game became more and more real. People were attacking Gokudera. Everything seemed alright, until Gokudera got poisoned. Yamamoto was alerted greatly, but said nothing. When he fell, into that pit with this animal boy, he realized, this isn't a game anymore, but said nothing at all. He didn't need to, it didn't matter as long as he was near the Italian.

The day that he asked to meet Gokudera on the roof top, Gokudera had thought it to be a fight. Finally the baseball idiot was willing to settle this, but when Yamamoto had told, well shouted, that he loved him, Gokudera was completely caught off guard. He stood there stunned. His mouth opened in panic and shouted back, "Like hell I'll go out with a baseball idiot." Oh no. What had he done. That's not what he wanted to say. The expression on Yamamoto's face stabbed him in the heart. Oh no, oh no, that's not what he wanted to say. Maybe it was just a curiosity at first, but slowly, he did notice the baseball idiot. He just didn't say anything.

Where Yamamoto touched burned, it felt like he was on fire at time. Crackling like the dynamites that he used. Gokudera hated that feeling, it was uncomfortable. He couldn't be in the same room as the idiot without being uncomfortable. After the confession, Gokudera couldn't look at Yamamoto the same. He knew the feeling now. This is probably what people called love. He wouldn't know. Why did he reject him? It was now even more uncomfortable as they walked home.

One day, at Yamamoto's house, the Tenth had to go home earlier. Gokudera was about to leave, but when the idiot as for his to stay, with that pained smiling expression, he stayed. He wanted to leave oh so badly, but something told him, stay. Breaking the silence, his father came up telling them he had to make deliveries and wouldn't be home later that night. Gokudera panicked. He got up to leave only to go downstairs, get a cup of water, and go back upstairs. He mentally slapped himself. He sat down, silence taking over again. Yamamoto finally finished his home work and turned on the TV.

Gokudera couldn't take it, his whole body was burning at this point. He grabbed the idiot by the collar and connected their lips. If his eye's weren't closed, he would probably see the shocked expression on Yamamoto's face.

Yamamoto couldn't move, he found himself kissing the boy back, as they moved into a more comfortable position, which involved Gokudera sitting on Yamamoto's lap. He felt Gokudera's arms wrap around his head and a tongue darting into his own mouth. He closed his eyes also and wrapped his arms around Gokudera's waist. Their tongues wrestled for a while but eventually breaking the kiss. Gokudera needed to come up for air. Both faces flushed and staring at one another. Gokudera opened his mouth and closed it again. Yamamoto just stared.

"I love you."

"I know."

"I loved you at first sight."

It didn't matter which said it, because it applied to both.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Teehee. No lemon this time perverts, because my parents are watching. Be prepared for a long story, because it's going to be 100 chapters, but each a different world and different story. Like, what if's.

So tell me readers, which what if would you like to read next?

1. What if 80 and 59 were child hood friends?

2. What if Reborn never met 27?

3. What if 80 was getting married?

4. What if 80 and 59 shared an umbrella?

5. What if 59 was in love with 27?

Don't worry, it's all 8059, so don't be afraid to choose which story. Also, please R&R and choose which one, because I wont write the next story until I get a majority. If you have an idea, I'd love to hear it, maybe it'll turn up on the next survey!


	2. I Hope It Rains

100 Ways to Love You

Chapter 2: I Hope It Rains

Rating: T

I never noticed how much it rains. How calm it could be at times. At the same time, I would sit in my apartment alone, and stare outside. Sometimes I wanted to cry, sometimes I did. Standing at the school I looked out, shit, it was raining. Oh the bright side, I watched the weather channel, and had brought an umbrella. Then it happens. Out of the corner of my eye, I see some one waving and shouting my name. I turn around. It's the baseball idiot.

"Hey Gokudera, can we walk home together? I didn't bring an umbrella, I didn't think it'd rain today." He laughs that laugh of his, that I love. Not that I'd even mention that. With a grunt I relent. "Only because the Tenth would get worried if you'd get sick. Not like an idiot can catch a cold, but just in case."

We walk side by side, silently. He tries to start conversations but I shake him off. Does the road seem longer than before? I stare at his hand uncomfortably as it brushes against mine. Our bodies are very close, touching slightly by the shoulder. I shiver and let out a grumble. "Are you cold?" He asks. What an obvious question. "Of course I'm cold, it's raining outside and you wouldn't be, your wearing a jacket!" I feel fabric touch my arms as I look up to a concerned face. "There! Now your all warm!" He laughs happily and I touch the jacket and put it on properly. We reach his house. Already. I don't want this to end. He waves goodbye and tells me that I can return it tomorrow.

I stare at the door he closed and head back to my own house. I ended up wearing the jacket all the way home. The door opens and I go inside, the umbrella lays on the floor drying as I turn on the Weather Report again. "Tommorow is going to be cloudy with a chance of showers. Take your umbrellas, it may pour." My heart jolts slightly. It's another reason to be so close to him. His smell is intoxicating. I sniff the jacket and blush softly. This isn't like me.

It's not raining in the morning, I take my umbrella anyways. Whatever. Rather not be caught in the rain. The same thing repeating over and over again, I go to pick up the Tenth, Yamamoto grabs us, the only things that changed is that he's not wearing his jacket. I have it. I look up at the sky during class, the sky is changing a darkish gray, my heart skips a beat. Maybe I can walk home with him again. Not that I'd even admit that. The same old same old. School ends and I'm staring out at the rain. Where did my umbrella go? I grumble to myself and the next thing I know something jumps on me. I hear a laugh, god, it's Yamamoto. "What the hell do you want, baseball idiot?" I hiss harshly. "Ahaha, it looks like you don't have an umbrella today, guess we're walking home together."

Why why did it have to rain the day I lose my umbrella? "Like hell I'd walk with you." I'm about to run into the rain when he pulls me back, back right into his arms. My face heats up immediately and I jump back out. Though it was kind of comfortable and he smells nice...wait wait wait, what am I thinking? Concentrate Gokudera! "What the hell are you doing?" I shout at him. I blink, he looks really worried. "I don't want Gokudera to get sick, that's all." He ends it with a pained laugh.

Maybe it's how he looked at that moment, so lonely, so sad, because I ended walking home with him again. It's the same again, except this time, our hands eventually intertwine. Don't ask me how. They just did. And for some fucking reason I didn't pull away. "Ah, let me send you home. I have to get my jacket anyways." I don't say anything, because I myself, don't want this to end. We end up holding hands all the way to my house. I still don't want this to end. "D-do you want to come in? It's cold anyways and you probably need your jacket. It's in my room." I try not to blush, as he walks in and leaves the umbrella at the doorstep. Running into my room, I pick up the overly large jersey and pass it back to him. There's silence again and he leaves. "T-tomorrow I'll bring my umbrella again!" He shouts from the bottom of the apartment. I must be bad at pretending because the heat just rushes back to my cheeks.

I don't say anything as it's raining again. In the fucking morning. When I don't have my fucking umbrella. I grumble to myself as I open the door to apartment to meet Yamamoto. My mouth drops open. "What the fuck are you doing here? Your house is closer to the school than mine." I end up saying something critical again. If looks could kill Yamamoto would probably be dead. He just laughs and opens up his umbrella. We end up taking the long way to school, making excuses like, 'I didn't eat breakfast' or 'I think I dropped something around here'. It's obvious that both of us are now avoiding school, just so that we can walk together. We reach the river side and the sky clears up. We managed to find a dry spot under a tree and sit down. Yamamoto suddenly gets up and the wind blows through his hair and clothes. He looks like he could fly.

"Gokudera." I look up at him. I've already taken out my cigarette and started to light it. "I think I'm in love with you." I drop the cigarette. Shit. "Put it out put it out!"

"See this is why you shouldn't smoke!"

"Whew…" I sigh and I remember his words. My whole face turns the shade of red I was trying to avoid. "A-ah…idiot…" I managed as my voice cracks. "I don't need you to tell me that…" I whisper.

"Is that a good thing?" He asks.

"Shut up, we've already skipped school." I grumble as I pick up the umbrella. His face didn't show emotion for a moment and then it spread it a wide grin.

"I love you Gokudera!"

I realize, it doesn't really matter if it's raining or not, because, we don't need rain for a reason to use our own little love umbrella.

Shit. That was cheesy and embarrassing.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Ah, it ended in fluff again. Aparently people like fluff, so this ended up being the popular plot. I promise I will write a lime or a lemon when the plot just gets to the point of it. Um…yea if you didn't get the ending, the umbrella is like their thing now. Lol. I tried to end it in humor but I doubt it was successful. It's only a little bit longer right now though, about 1,000 words more or less. Now for the plots:

1. What if 80 and 59 were child hood friends?

2. What if Reborn never met 27?

3. What if 80 was getting married?

4. What if 59 was in love with 27?

5. What if 80 and 59 were boss and secretary?

I've got so many more plots, can't wait can't wait. Please choose~ I'll probably write one a day if time allows.


	3. Work From Day To Night

100 Ways to Love You

Chapter 3: Work From Day To Night

Rating: M

Gokudera Hayato walked into the large building with a suit, bag, and a bunch of papers. Walking to the front desk, he found it odd that all the people here were women. "I have a job interview with Yamamoto Takeshi as his secretary." The girl at the front desk looked up, "You? But you're a guy." Was this girl stupid? The rest of the women at the desk were giggling and whispering. They were saying things like, 'he's so hot, 'if we had two hot men at work I'd just die'. Stupid women, it's not like he couldn't hear them. Gokudera's eye twitched, "Do you have a problem with that?" He hissed trying not to curse. The front desk girl turned bright red and shook her head violently. "N-no, please go in!" She stuttered and almost fainted. As soon as Gokudera was out of sight, they all squealed. As if he couldn't hear them.

Gokudera twitched again and sighed. This was so stupid, why did he come here anyways? Oh yes, the fucking pay for his fucking house, was too fucking high, and the fucking pay for this fucking job was too fucking high to refuse. Was that something to even be angry about? He needed money badly enough to end up as a secretary to a popular newspaper. He had also been watching too many movies. On the bright side (if there was one), his boss was male and nothing awkward would happen. He hoped at least. As he opened the door to the black out room, he suddenly heard shouting. This room was obviously sound proof. "I do NOT want that article? How many times do I have to tell you? Well get it!" The phone slammed down as the large black chair swirled around to reveal a spiky, black haired man. His face was very direct and sharp, with an awkward scar at the bottom left of his chin from who knows where.

"Ah, are you here for the interview? You are…Gokudera Hayato?" Gokudera, who just happened to be staring at Yamamoto, snapped out of it. He quickly sat down and started to pull out papers, while Yamamoto moved over to the coffee machine and actually served coffee to Gokudera. After reading for a while, Yamamoto suddenly looked up sending chills down Gokudera's spine. "You're hired! Haha!" He suddenly started to laugh idiotically. Gokudera, startled, knocked over the coffee and moved back. "W-why…?" He asked questioning him. "Because I like you best!" Yamamoto said licking his lips slightly, sending another few messages to Gokudera. '_Focus on the pay…focus…'_ Gokudera thought to himself as he breathed out.

Going for the first few days, Hayato realized several things. One, his boss was most likely gay. Two, his boss was also a pervert. Three, his boss most likely had a crush on him. When ever Hayato turned around, Takeshi would pinch his butt. When Hayato leaned in close, Takeshi would kiss his cheek. Which Hayato's response would be a slap across Takeshi's. To tell the truth, he was slowly get fed up with it. The man insisted on picking Hayato up, he also managed to find a way to bring everything inside his own office, which meant Hayato would spend 99% of his work life in that office. Which in a way, terrified him. Also, Takeshi had been staring at Hayato. Just it took a LOT of effort to pretend not to notice.

Hayato opened the doors to the building with trouble, he was carrying a crap load of papers. '_Why the fuck couldn't Takeshi pick me up today? This is the only time I'd allow it._' He grumbled to himself and started towards the main desk when he noticed Takeshi talking to another woman. Something really disturbed him with that image. They seemed to be having a good time laughing happily. Furious, he walked over to the desk and slammed the papers down. "Here's your copies of everything you asked, you'll find any reports on the bottom of the pile. I'll be in your office if you need me." Hayato's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of a startled Takeshi. '_He probably didn't expect me to come this early, that's why he was hitting on women. Stupid Takeshi…_' Hayato opened the office door slamming it shut and went straight over to the coffee machine. This shouldn't be affecting him. He isn't in love. He just isn't. Hayato stare at the coffee machine blankly and don't say anything. _Why isn't he coming after me?_ Hayato thought to himself, he wanted to cry. He was in love. He was fucking in love with his boss.

An arm whirled the silver haired Italian around, shocked, he wasn't able to change his expression from the last moment. Takeshi looked alarmed as he hugged him close. "I'm sorry, it wasn't anything special I promise. She's just the daughter of a business associate, I was asking for permission to look through their factory. I wasn't trying to pick her up, I promise Hayato, I promise." Hayato shocked shifted in the other man's arm blushing slightly before snapping back and pushing him away. "W-who was jealous? What are you saying?"

"Oh? You were jealous, because I didn't mention that, but thanks for letting me know." Hayato blushed again, "It was a slip of the tongue, t-that's all. Why would I fucking love you?" He mentally slapped himself, why did he just say that? Now Takeshi knows. He seriously wanted to hit his head against something, like a way or something. Takeshi smirked as he locked the door, loosened his tie, and started to walk towards Hayato in a menacing manner. Hayato, surprised, fell into the chair behind him, as he tried to get out, Takeshi loomed over him quickly. Hayato looked up timidly, he had a pretty good idea what was going to happen next. One hand went to Hayato's chin, and the other on the chair as he pulled in close. "I love you too." Takeshi chuckled softly before kissing him full on. Hayato was about to protest and suddenly realized, that wasn't such a good idea. Takeshi's tongue lunged in and started to explore the corners of his mouth. His tongue touched Hayato's and did a circle around the middle which made Hayato moan loudly. After a long time, Takeshi pulled away and licked his lips and grinned at the sight of Hayato. He was flushing red with small tear forming at his half closed eyes. He pulled Takeshi in close for another kiss, just as hungry. Hands started to wander as they tugged on clothing, mainly Hayato's, pulling them off, not long after Hayato's long pale legs were dangling in the air around Takeshi's back. No one could hear them as both came and the evidence disappeared with some tissues.

The next day, Gokudera Hayato went to work, he would work diligently, and then he and the boss would go out for lunch, and completely disappear. Some of the work girls swore that they saw them cuddling. Another one of them said that Yamamoto Takeshi had disappeared into an house with another man, and had not come out until the next morning.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Ah…it ended as a lime, I'm too embarrassed to write yaoi around my parents. I was going to make it a lemon, but my mom's sitting right behind me, watch tv yes, but still behind me. You guys make me write my stories during study hall you know? Well, I have nothing to do during then anyways. Um…so here are the choices:

1. What if 80 and 59 were child hood friends?

2. What if Reborn never met 27?

3. What if 80 was getting married?

4. What if 59 was in love with 27?

5. What if 80 and 59 went on a date, but 59 dressed as a girl?

Kay, g'night everyone!


	4. Don't Fall

You know when you've fallen too deep when,

When you spend 90% of your time thinking of them

When you notice small differences

When you stare at them unconsciously

When you they appear in your dreams

When you skin burns at their touch

When you loose all self control

When you act like your not supposed to

When you don't know how to act anymore

When you stare at them with their lover

And no matter how much it stabs at your heart.

You can't tear your eyes away

That's when you've fallen too deep.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

This was a poem I wrote pretty long ago, but I was browsing through my files when I found this. This is a bonus for all you, thank you so much for reading this fanfic and supporting it, and I hope you'll take care of me in the future (Your not getting married xToki…) This in a way is also an apology, I said I would update each day, but schools getting in my way, along with contacts, so, here you go. Yea it's a bit angsty. Right now, the crossdressing choice is the most popular, if some people are wondering, and I'm still writing, but I've only got ¼ of the story down. Ehe…well, I promise I'll upload soon~


	5. Better Than Any Girl

100 Ways to Love You

Chapter 5: Better Than Any Girl

Rating: M

Let's see now, how did I manage to get into this fucking situation? Let's start with the fact my boyfriend has the fucking cutest lopsided smile, an unpredictable smirk, and puppy eyes than force me to agree. Fuck you God, fuck for making Yamamoto Takeshi so irresistible. You're the fucking reason I'm standing in front of the part in a skirt. Yes, a fucking skirt. I refused to go on a date with him, but after he begged me and begged me, I kind of gave in, but I refuse to do any lovey dovey stuff with him. It's awkward if I'm boy while he's kissing me on the fucking cheek. So embarrassing. So, now I'm dressed up, with make up, extensions, a tight t-shirt, fake boobs, and a skirt. Yes you heard me right, fake boobs. Do these shoes have to be so small? I think they were called flats. Why is it pink again? You would think that I'd wear black, to tell the true, most of this is my sister's old stuff. I know it's a pretty stupid idea, but I thought it was good. Until I realized how long it took to apply eye liner and mascara. Why do girls have such wide hips and such short skirts? The shirts too, their too tight and too short. Well actually, it's pretty comfortable, no no, that's not my fucking point.

My fucking point is why am I standing here in a skirt with a purse? Why is Yamamoto late? I said I wouldn't forgive him if he was late. As soon as I'm about to leave, then arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. I look up. "I'm sorry I'm late, I came from practice and I wanted to take a shower first." I narrow my eyes and snort. "There are no exceptions for lateness, come on, let's go the movie's gonna start. You made me wait for such a fucking long time." Yamamoto laughed casually. "I'm sorry Gokudera; it's just that if I'm all sweaty you won't let me hold you…" He pouted cutely and I gave a sigh. Why do I even let him do this? As we walk, our hands eventually start to go together, automatic thing, it's not like we haven't done anything more…oops, your not supposed to know that. Forget you heard that. The crowds are large and it's easy to get lost, my hand held tightly in his, now that I think of it, I think it was pretty worth dressing up. I also remember being really pissed off. He hadn't said anything about my outfit, I do all this for him and he doesn't mention a single thing. How fucked up is that?

I slap his hand away as soon as we are out of the crowd. I'm guessing I'm looking pretty pissed because he's staring at me like 'oh what's wrong gokudera'. I stare him down and turn around. "Fuck it, I'm going home." Why did the hell did I wear this anyways? Why did I even agree to the fucking date anyways? I feel a hand on my wrist. "Ah, I'm sorry Gokudera, it's just that you really wanted to see this movie and since we were going to be late, I wanted to get there first. I know you've been watching the trailers for a while now, but you look really gorgeous today." Even though he said it late, why did I still blush? Angry, I walked away and sat down. "Now that we've missed the movie, you still have to go buy me a drink." I said, the only way for him to leave for a little while. Yamamoto grinned and his face lightened up and ran towards the department store. I sat there, kind of nervous, because people were staring at me. "What the hell are you staring at!?" I shout at the guys staring at me. Some of them have the guts to come up to me, "Hey your really cute. Are you waiting for someone? Why don't you come play with us?" One of the guys says. My eyes narrow and I reach into my pocket for my dynamites…shit. I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING POCKET. I pick up my purse, okay that was just gay. Anyways continuing, I look through it, my wallet…my wallet, and it's ONLY MY FUCKING WALLET. SHIT.

At this point I'm like _'okay Gokudera, don't panic don't panic…'_ As I'm about to knee them in the stomach, a hand pulls me back into their arms. I look up and almost smile, it's Yamamoto. No duh. Though he has that sexy fierce angry look on his face, if we weren't outside I'd probably pounce on him… "Do you have some business with my girlfriend?" He asked in a husky voice, oh god. The boys looking discouraged, walk away quickly. I really can't handle much more, I take his hand and pull him quickly towards, oh look it's my apartment. He looks so confused right now, but as soon as the door is closed I kiss him. He gets the point. He licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth, his tongue slips in and feels around before doing that thing I love on my tongue. Of course, I moan very very loudly. Which can be embarrassing but right now I don't really care. We stop kissing and his mouth goes to my ear and his tongue presses that kink. My knees goes weak and the only that's supporting me is him. Well, I really hate the fact he's so much stronger than me. He picks me up like it's nothing and we end up going to my bed. My arms wrap around him as he's moving down my body, everything on our top goes off, even his t-shirt. Shit. Does he have to be that fucking sexy? I hold his whole head as he starts to lick, nip, and kiss around, leaving red marks all over my stomach.

"Ah, Takeshi…" Oops, that kind of slipped out, he's lifting up my skirt. "Are you seriously wearing panties?" I nod slightly with a blush and urge him to hurry up. He does right away, he doesn't take off my skirt to my dismay. "Takeshi…" I murmur softly, mainly because I can't do anything else, he licks the tip and I shiver, trying not to advert my eyes away. Too late, as he puts it in his mouth, my eyes shut close tightly, my head rolls back, and my back arches. My legs wrap around his back and I think my nails are digging into his back. Did I cut them recently? Another thing I noticed, while we're doing this, having sex, I keep thinking, I keep thinking. I was thinking once, I can't make him happy. I can't be the girl he wants. Even though I'm dressed up like this, when he's in me, I still can't give him what he wants. I can't give him a baby at all. I can't love him the same way a girl can. I can't do that. The tears start to roll down my cheek for no reason. He looks confused and seriously worried. "W-what's wrong? Does it hurt? I'll pull out." I don't say anything, I just want to hold him for a while, and so I do. He starts to pull out, "No! Don't…" I shout all of a sudden. I start to cry again. I fucking seriously think way too much. I start to move and through my half lidded eyes, I can see his face mixed in pleasure and worry. I don't want to stop, I won't stop. Not until the sheets dots with white.

We're sitting on the bed calmly and he's face down into the pillow while I'm taking a puff. He looks up all of a sudden, gets up and hugs me. "I love you." He says cheerfully and hugs me. I blush and push him away, "Shut up…I don't need you to tell me that."

The more I think, the more I realize…

He doesn't want a girl.

HE wants ME

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Ah, it still ended as a lime, lol. Sorry for not updating for a while. This did turn out as expected, they were supposed to do it in a changing room, but I lost the guts. I'm staying up to 1 AM for you guys, lol, I just have to update. You have all been so sweet to me, so I'll try to keep writing. Special thanks to CurseDevilll for some suggestions, I could only list one of them here, but they have good ideas, so I'll try to post them as soon as possible, if any one else has an idea your free to share. Remember, 100 chapters is still a long way to go! Okay, choices time!

1. What if 80 and 59 were child hood friends?

2. What if Reborn never met 27?

3. What if 80 was getting married?

4. What if 59 was in love with 27?

5. What if 80 and 59 were trapped in a broken elevator? (Credit to Curse!)


	6. Anytime, My Baby

100 Ways To Love You

Chapter 6: Anytime, My Baby

Rating: M (Lemon)

Seriously speaking, Hayato has always been a bit reluctant to everything. Except when no ones watching. I really don't have any doubt that he loves me, and he always clears any worries that come my way, especially when I come back from a mission. He nearly pounces on me, not that I'm complaining. Which is why it's pretty nerve wracking to be stuck in the hotel's elevator with him. How did we get stuck here? Tsuna sent Hayato, Ryohei, and I down for a 'meeting', Tsuna said he was busy. Ryohei went downstairs first and told us to prepare. It was decided we would ambush them in the elevator. The only problem is, as soon as we went down, the elevator jolted to a stop. We were in between the 12th and 14th floor. Though it doesn't seem that bad, you know how some hotels don't have 13th floors? Yea…this is one of them. "What happened?" Hayato asked.

"The elevator just stopped…" I say brightly a bit confused. Oh no, he's looking pissed off, "Hayato, you shouldn't blast the door open, it'll cause a commotion and trouble for Tsuna." That seems to get him to put down his dynamite. Although it makes me just a bit irritated. I sit down on the floor and put the Shigure Kintoki down on the side. "Hayato, come on, sit with me." Well you know how I said he was a bit more enthusiastic now? I actually meant a lot. I think I liked it better when he was younger and more reluctant. Well, he sits on my lap instead. I'm just going to say, I don't have a high perseverance. He licks his lips and leans in for a kiss. I'm not going to refuse him; I'm not in a position too. He opens his mouth to let my tongue in and he starts moaning a lot. Which is kind of turning me on. Okay, fine, it is. I just love his expression when we're in a deep kiss; he always looks flushed with his long lashes covering over his quivering green pupils. "A-ah, Takeshi…" He moans again as my mouth moves to her earlobe, softly biting and tasting. My teeth graze softly from his earlobe to his neck, leaving red marks where no one else can find them. Moving down just a bit more, I take off his suit jacket, and start to unbutton his shirt, leaving kisses when the shirt used to be. I lick his nipple and bite is harshly which makes him cry out. Sucking and playing around with his nipples for a while, he couldn't take it any more. "T-takeshi, hurry up a-already. S-stop teasing me." He gasps between moans. I chuckle and oblige, I move down and unbuckle his pants pulling them down. I touch him through the cloth as he gets up and takes it off himself looking down at me with his finger softly on his lips.

I smirk as I take one hand on his aroused member and give a good thrust, his body moves along with it as if he was desperate for touch. He bites his lip and brushes the precum off the tip and licks the head. He shivers and mews softly. I kiss the tip before letting him in. He starts to moan louder as my head starts to move faster and faster. I hum softly which apparently has a good effect on him. Not after long, I can feel him ready to cum and that's when I move away. He pounces on me and starts to unbuckle my pants, biting the zipper and pulling it down. Hayato knows I love that. He looks up at me cutely and plays around with my dick for a while before kissing the tip also. He can't fit the whole thing in his mouth but he's so sexy like that I don't even care. His hands dance along the length and plays around while he's trying to fit as much as he can with out gagging. I pull his away with only a squeak of protest as I turn him around. Licking the hole, I feel him shiver. I point three fingers in front of his face and he opens up his mouth to suck on them. After I've finish licking, I pull my fingers away, which Hayato was devouring, and push one in the hole. I hear his sharp intake of breath and I know it doesn't hurt yet. He's just waiting for it. I push another in slowly, pulling them in and out as I do. He moans and twitches slightly. His stomach tightens up and I know he's waiting for the third finger. It always hurt the third time. I finally push the last finger in, and my other hand grabs his dick rubbing and feeling up and down. I feel the tip with my thumb as his moan cracks softly. I know it must hurt. His back arches as I pump my fingers for a while.

As I pull away my hands, he comes back over and sits on my lap rubbing members together. He gets up again and positions his hole over my dick and sits down slowly. His arms snap around my neck and his snuggles his head close to me. I know it hurts, and I know he's trying not to cry. I chuckle softly and lift his head kissing him softly; it's what he wants right now. I start to move, slow shallow thrusts at first, but as the hesitation fades, they get more wild and desperate. I know where to hit by now; he doesn't need to tell me. His arms tightly around my neck, eyes closed lightly, but mouth trying to get sound out. It's getting much hotter and the pressure starts to build. I take my hand and start to jerk his off, and my other hand is trying to hold onto sanity. He's shouting my name loudly, forgetting to keep quiet, and also one of his hands is moved to me hair down and we move in for another kiss. This time, more heat and passion is involved, as our tongues wrestle, he suddenly pulls away coming all over our stomachs. Shit. He's squeezing so tightly, with a groan of his name, I end up coming inside too,

A while later, the elevator opens as Ryohei is standing staring at both of us. He looks at me…and then Hayato…and then me again. "I extremely don't want to know why you weren't at the ambush. I EXTREMELY TOOK CARE OF IT MYSELF!" He shouted loudly. "Shut up lawn head, the elevator broke." Hayato hisses as I chuckle and laugh. "WHAT OCTOPUS HEAD!? YOU COULD'VE PRESSED THE EMERGENCY BELL TO THE EXTREME!" We both stare at him like he's a genius. He shakes his head and ends up going back to his room sighing all the way. My hand makes its way around Hayato's waist and his hand moves down my butt and pinches it. I only laugh as open our room and close the door, right before he grabs me roughly again for another kiss. Here we go again.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Agh, sorry for taking so long for a such a short fic, to make it up to everyone, I made three chapters, although those next two are a bit drabblish. Its okay I guess. I've been working pretty hard with school so not much time. Although! IM GOING TO NYAF IM SO HAPPY!!!! Anyone else going? It'd gladly meet up with anyone so I have some friends to go around with~

Also, many thanks xXShadowFiendXx for writing the story Anger Management! It was adorable and I loved it, and if you do plan to write a new story, I'd be happy to read it. Everyone else go read it.

BUON COMPLEANO HAYATO

Is what I was supposed to say for a long time. I just kept forgetting, his birthday was on 9/9/09 this year! Wow! This is basically a small birthday present, a lemon :D For once. Well enough of my blabbering, here are the choices:

1. What if 80 and 59 were child hood friends?

2. What if Reborn never met 27?

3. What if 80 were getting married to someone else?

4. What if 59 were in love with 27?

5. What if 80 and 59 were newlyweds?


	7. Times Like These Part 1

I watch his sleeping face carefully

_Times like these I feel truly blessed_

Those green eyes closed

leaving an expression he'd never give me

_Times like these I love him._

His skin glows softly in the moonlight

Leaving him more beautiful than ever

_Times like these I can that skin_

I lean over leaving a soft kiss on his lips

"_Tenth..."_

I pull away

Turn over

_Times like these I wish_

_You were mine._

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Let me clarify, they aren't in the same bed, their on vacation at a Japanese resort paid by Dino and their in the same room with Tsuna, and while Tsuna's asleep Yamamoto's being an insomniac. Lol. Yup. I write too many depressing things lately, my friend told me to write about unicorns. Yamamoto's perspective :P


	8. Times Like These Part 2

_Times like these I love you_

Hands feeling my thighs

Making me beg and shout

_Times like these I pretend_

_That it doesn't hurt_

I want you to feel good

I want you to want me

_Times like these I don't mind_

Strong arms that hold me tight

As I close my eyes

"_I love you._

_You are mine"_

I want to tell you that back

Since you say it to me

All

The

Time.

_Times like these I'm happy_

_Happy to be with you_

Because I love you so

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

I actually wrote this one a few days after the first part, I just thought it ended too sadly, so I did one in Gokudera's perspective when their together. I just named the unicorn from the unicorn story, BOB.


	9. Questions 4 Gokkyun

100 Ways To Love You

Chapter 9: Questions For Gokkyun

Rating: T

"Okay so here we are with Italian Mafioso Gokudera Hayato. He's the Storm Guardian of the Vongola. He's 14 years old and his birthday is on September the 9th! We're here for some questions! So our first question is…um, who plays baseball?

"Ah? Che, what the hell, it's that Baseball Idiot, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Who has black hair?"

"Wha? The…baseball idiot."

"Who has brown eyes?"

"Why are these questios not about me? What the fuck? Isn't this an interview?"

"Just answer it."

"Ugh, Yamamoto."

"Who's the star of the Namimori Baseball Team?"

"Yamamoto…"

"Who do you hate?"

"Yamamoto."

"Who uses a sword?"

"Yamamoto."

"Who has a swallow and a shiba inu box weapons?"

"Yamamoto."

"Who do you love?"

"Yamamo-wha? What the hell!? Bring that fucking camera back here! It was a slip of tongue! That's it, delete it!!"

BOOM

ZZZZZZZ…

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Sorry it took so long everyone, I'm still working on the fic actually, I'm out of ideas so I've decided to use my secret weapon! You tell me what you want to happen in the story! I'll choose the one that seems most amusing (this fic is crack so try to stay on it). Trying to take a break from the limes/lemons.


End file.
